


Can't live without you

by Rainbow_Shepherdess



Series: The Owl House Beta Soundtrack [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, The Owl House Beta Concept Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Shepherdess/pseuds/Rainbow_Shepherdess
Summary: Hey everyone ! This is a beta lumity song I wrote , it's kind of a heavy song , I'm not the best writer but I'm doing this for fun !!!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The Owl House Beta Soundtrack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103603
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Can't live without you

**Author's Note:**

> There are two versions of this song lol , I could write an album 
> 
> Socials  
> Twitter : @AdolescenceAge

City lights , cigarette buds , a night of useless mistakes   
It haunts you , even though you know , it was your choice 

Used cans , pins on a jacket , how you pinpoint all your flaws   
Even though you have none 

I wonder when will you see that   
You bring so much light in this world   
Yes , you , simple you , you hold the power in your hands when I , can't think no more 

The photo burns , you turn the key  
Open the door , as the flames grow high   
Until they hit the sealing , as I hit the low   
And you wonder why is this too much to show   
Cause girl , I can't , live without you 

Live without you 

100 degrees and we are burning up  
You kiss my mouth while we are both drunk   
Tag on my shirt, aren't we close enough ?   
You said you want to feel the warmth   
Well me too , like you , feel the heat that has been developing   
Aren't we though a little messed up ? 

Music keeps playing on the radio of your old and rusty car   
I don't give a fuck if everything smells like dust   
You right here is what I really need , turning the wheel just to look at me 

Short hair , bright eyes  
Your hand next to mine , next to mine   
The dawn is our enemy 

The photo burns , you turn the key   
Open the door , as the flames grow high   
Until they hit the sealing , as I hit the low   
And you wonder why is this too much to ask for   
Cause girl , I can't , live without you  
Live without you 

  
Throw away all your things and run away with me   
Nobody is going to follow if we disappear  
I believe in a little magic that goes to show  
You worth so much more  
Than what everyone has told you so , I know   
Touch me   
And kiss me  
You know we both want this   
Fuck the world 

The photo burns   
You turn the key   
I run away  
You chase after me   
The light is bright   
Your eyes are gleaming   
I can't see straight   
It's going to hit me   
Until   
You   
You catch me in your embrace   
I can't   
No I can't  
I can't live without you 

I can't live without you no   
I will never run away   
If it weren't for you I would be a mistake   
Please know your worth   
Because I can't  
I can't   
I can't live without you 

\- Ana


End file.
